The Breaking Dimensions
by Osdktd
Summary: kagome finds hersel in the land of yu-gi-oh gx with a sertin brown haired man i do not own either shows
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody this is a kagome/atticus fan fic I am not done so it will take a wile to do. So please enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shippo, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, sesshomaru, and Inuyasha stood over Naraku's remains.

"Shikon Jewel, After all the disasters you have caused upon this earth, After all the pain you've caused, it will finally end. May the world of Humans, Spirits, and demons, be separated into three different realms." Kagome cried in pain as the jewel shot back into her body.

"Your wish is pure and will be granted. But in turn you can not stay in the feudal era or your era. You must choose between the realm of demons, spirits, or the alternate realm of your own." The Jewel stated in return.

"I will choose the alternate realm of my own, it sounds more like home then the mekia or Rakia." Kagome applied.

Kagome then walked over to Sango. "Sango you are like a sister to me and I will not forget you. When I come back I expect to see little Sango and Miroku' s running around got that." kagome leaned in and gave Sango a camphorating hug knowing she was about to bust out in tears.

Kagome sternly walked over to Miroku with a weird look in her eyes, kinda like she was planning to tell him something.

"Miroku your are an imouto(brother) to me, I will not forget you and im sure when you and Sango get married there will be bunches of munchkins running around that I will get to said giving Miroku a hug.

Suddenly Kagome felt a hand sliding down her back. Kagome sighed.

"Miroku you never change do you." Kagome laughed as she pushed Miroku away.

Kagome smiled slightly as she walked over to Kikyo.

"I Know we haven't gotten along very well, But all I want is for you to take care of Inuyasha please." Kagome smiled.

"Of Corse." Kikyo smiled back at Kagome.

Kagome then walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Iniki you have taught me well. Take care brother." Kagome stood on her tip- toes and kissed Sesshomaru on his cheek.

"Take care yourself." Sesshomaru hugged Kagome as good as he could with his only arm.

Kagome then walked over to Inuyasha and looked him strait in the eyes.

"Inuyasha I have loved you for three years now. Im sorry im telling you this now, but as you know I am leaving. I will miss you but I will be back." Kagome stood on her tip-toes and also kissed Inuyasha on his cheek.

"Goodbye Kagome." Inuyasha hugged Kagome, with tears in his eyes as he kissed her forehead.

Kagome smiled as she walked over to Shippo.

"Shippo, You know I will come back, and when I do I suspect You to be able to protect the village like the man you are. I love you with all my heart Shippo." Kagome and Shippo both were crying as they hugged.

Kagome then walked over to the fire neko.

"Hello Kirara, I will sure miss you." Kagome cried petting the fire neko.

Kirara purred as Kagome pet behind her ears.

"Ok Shikon take me to the Alternate realm now." Kagome said wile being surrounded by a blue light.

"Bye everyone, Oh and bye pretty sesshy." Kagome giggled.

"you piss me off Onna(woman)." Sesshomaru stated as he turned and sped off.

Kagome then disappeared leaving 6(even Kikyo) heart broken people behind.

Atticus surfed on the ocean side of academy island. Three girls

On the side watched him lovingly.

"Atty over here!" One of the girls shouted.

Out of the corner of his eye Atticus, Saw a black fuzzy thing in the water.

He looked away quickly and turned the board over to were it was.

"A thingy." He shouted. "Wait…." He trailed off, not noticing the wave coming toward him.

"it's a GIIIRRRRL!" Atticus shouted out as he got knocked off his board by the wave.

His arms and legs flopped around and he finally landed in the water looking like a cat flying off a building.

"Atticus? What is he doing?" another one of the girls said.

"Ugh! Let's get outta here!" the third girl yelled, and the three girls left leaving none left for Atticus to schmooze.

Atticus swam over to the girl and took her in his arms not worring about his board because it was tied to his ankle.

As soon as he got to shore, he pulled the girl with him and set her down on the sandy ground.

Atticus looked down at the girl and noticed she was in a white blouse with a red bow, and green skirt.

'school. Girl uniform….strange. Hmm she must have jumped off a cliff or something.' Atticus thought as he leaned close to the girl. Atticus leaned down slowly, put his hands on her shoulders and shook her abrtly.

"WAKE UP!" Atticus screamed as he shook the girl awake.

Kagome woke up and could a sworn she saw an angel.

Then she noticed how tight his swim suit was and looked away blushing.

"What happened?" Kagome asked turning back to Atticus.

"Hmm, I was hoping you could tell me that." Atticus said confused.

"Well, before we go any further im Atticus. You?"

"Im kagome, and I guess you saved my life?"

"well the question is, did you really need to be saved." Atticus smirked.

"What, that doesn't make any scene?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"Hmm…That's exactly what Alexis said." Atticus mumbled.

"Who?" Kagome asked with a hint of annoince in her voice.

"Never mind." Atticus said real fast.

"Weird." Kagome mumbled under her breath, sliding back and sitting up.

"What's that?" Atticus asked confused.

"Nothing." Kagome stated nervously.

"So where's the school around here, I need to sign up. And were can I get a house?" Kagome quizzed.

Atticus pointed up to a really big building.

"That's a big building!" Kagome exclaimed.

"and as for a house you live In a dorm." Atticus stated simply looking at kagome oddly.

"Thanks Atticus." kagome thanked.

"No prob." Atticus smiled and waved his hand carelessly with his eyes closed.

"Do you think you can walk me up there I don't know the path…?" Kagome bashfully asked.

"Sure ill take you to see chancler Shearperd."

"sure umm can you help me up please?" Kagome gave atticus her best puppy dog eyes.

'How can I say no to that beautiful face?' Atticus thought hopping up then helping Kagome up.

Kagome smiled as they walked off tword the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chancler Sheppard and Zane Truesdale each sat in the main office. He had called Zane to 'notify' him about something. By the tension in the room Zane could tell it was serious.

"I felt a disturbance in the air a few minutes ago. And I think it has to do with the dimensions. I just want you to prepare for what ever may come." Sheppard told Zane with his back to him.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Sheppard yelled.

Zane looked over to see Atticus in his Hawaiian shirt, and a girl around the age 18,with long black hair, and shining brown eyes with a hint of sadness in them.

"who's your friend?" Zane asked.

"Kagome." Atticus stated as he looked back at kagome.

"Just Kagome." Atticus smiled.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiled as the Chancler turned and smiled back at her.

"im Rhodes." Atticus smiled.

"Truesdale but you can call me Zane." Zane smiled at kagome.

'wow he has a beautiful smile even if he does look crazy.' kagome thought smiling back.

"so Kagome was it, Are you here to register for school?" chancler asked.

"Oh yes." Kagome smiled.

"well here's the form, please fill it out." Chancler handed kagome the form.

Kagome looked at the form then looked at the Chancler confused.

"sir, I don't know anything about dueling." Kagome said nervesouly.

"then I guess your gonna have to start at Slifer and learn." chancler said.

"Okay were is the classroom and the dorm." Kagome asked.

" Atticus will show you to your dorm and will walk you to class tomorrow." Chancler more like commanded.

Atticus nodded.

"ok c'mon kagome." Atticus stated. Both Atticus and kagome waved to Zane and the chancler as they walked out.

Atticus and Kagome walked down the hall to the Slifer dorms.

Once there the two said there goodbyes and parted.

Kagome walked through the door and almost screamed.

She looked around the dorm and saw it was a mess.

'Time to get to work' Kagome thought as she started cleaning. Once done cleaning she unmade her bed and drifted off into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"ahh great another slacker just what we need." A man with raven colored funky hair said.

"But Chazz you're a slacker to." Said a guy in a yellow jacket with blue hair and grey eyes under small glasses.

"Not for long, and it's the Chazz to you, you sliferslacker." Chazz growled out to Syrus who just shrugged it off.

"But still we don't need another slacker." Chazz stated.

"Hey cut the new girl some slack." Syrus stated.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Chazz crossed his arms and looked away.

"What dude would be called Kagome?" Syrus asked.

Chazz was dumbfounded, " Uh…good point. But I still say she-" Chazz was cut off by a strikingly beautiful girl who walked through the doors.

"This gave Syrus a smug look on his face, "watch what you say Chazz."

"Don't tell me what to do Truesdale!" Chazz shouted.

Chazz then caught Kagome's eyes and she looked at him strangely.

"OOO!" She came toward Chazz.

He backed away as far as he could but Kagome was dangerously close.

'I kinda wanna touch his hair.' she thought as she reached for his spiky black hair. She rubbed around for a bit and grinned.

"Its softer than Inuyasha's ears." She exclaimed.

"Chazz was weirded out completely, "Who?"

"Never mind!" she quickly turned and walked away.

"That was awkward!" Syrus told Chazz.

"I'll say…But now I know what a head massage is like."

An annoying voice then came from Chazz jacket pocket.

"I can massage your head to boss!" A yellow Ojama spirit said.

"Beat it! I don't need your input!"

Kagome walked to the row right in front of Chazz with a goofy grin on her face.

'What's with this girl? She seems way to happy but then again she is kinda cute.' Chazz thought.

Professor Banner then walked into the room and began teaching.

That day Kagome figured out a bunch of stuff about duel monsters and how to move and other important stuff.

Out of the corner of her eye she say a guy sleeping with eyes drawn on his eyelids.

' how is he going to learn anything like that?' Kagome wondered.

"Class dismissed." A different professor said.

"Whew that was exhausting!" Kagome said.

"Well, be glad professor Viper isn't still here." A boy in a yellow jacket stated. "Good day, I'm Bastion Misawa. And you are…"

The first thing Kagome noticed about him was that he was British.

"I'm Kagome, nice meeting you." Kagome smiled at Bastion.

"Pleasure to meet you, how do you like it here so far?" Bastion asked.

"It's ok, though I wish I could learn more." Kagome sighed.

"You will I'm sure of it." Bastion smiled.

"I got to go goodbye Kagome." Bastion said walking away.

Then Chazz walked up to Kagome.

"Hey…what were you doing hangin' with that loser?' Chazz gestured to Bastion.

"HEY!" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips. "He is not a loser."

Then… Kagome looked up into his fluffy hair and got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"your hair is soft…"

Chazz raised a brow. She was reaching her hand toward his hair but Chazz gruffly grabbed her wrist but she got closer to him.

"Jeez your even more annoying then my Ojama's." He complained and pushed Kagome.

She almost lost her balance but two strong arms caught her.

"Atticus." Kagome whispered. 'so gorgeous.'

"hey, Chazz! What's the big idea pushin' around a girl?" Atticus called for Chazz but he was already down the hall.

Atticus looked down at Kagome.

"don't worry about Chazz he's a big jerk sometimes. I'm sure he will apologize to you in a couple days."

Atticus then helped Kagome to her feet, put his arm around her shoulder, and walked her to her dorm where once their she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a wile I lost everything during the move and I am just now finding everything well hope you enjoy! J Oh and I want to credit one of my good friends for helping me with this story, Thank you dqbsurf

Chapter 4:

It was the next day and Kagome was sitting in class paying attention to the teacher, and learning about different types of cards. She was interested in them all but manly the beast cards because they were most like demons.

It was a while after class and Kagome and Bastion were walking on the beach talking about dueling cards when Atticus walked up.

"Hey what ya'll guys talking about?" Atticus quizzed.

"Oh, well im helping Kagome with the different type of dueling cards, she seems most interested in the beast cards." Bastion stated smiling.

"beast cards…Beast cards…now what do I remember about beast cards." Atticus scoffed.

"Their attack level is low unless their defense level is low…"Bastion smirked.

Kagome scanned threw the homework page, "Hey…That's question Number four."

Bastion looked at his own… "Your right. But the answer is not beast its warrior beast."

"Oh! I see now!" Kagome exclaimed as she wrote the answer down on the line under question four.

"Yo don't you gotta scat?" Atticus asked Bastion.

"yep. See you Kagome!" Bastion then ran off.

"What's his issue?" Kagome asked Atticus.

"Nothing I just wanted to give you something. Follow me."

'Oh my god, what's he gonna give me' kagome though anxiously.

Kagome and Atticus snuck through the halls until they finally reached his dorm room building.

Once there he began looking through his dresser drawers.

'Oh my gosh! Atticus is getting me-"

"Here you go!" He cheered holding flat brown rectangles in his hands.

'Cards?" Kagome looked puzzled.

"Its for dueling, their duel master cards." Atticus explained.

As Kagome took the cards he began shuffling through other drawers.

"And this," he said pulling out a shiny bar and circle with a sapphire and ruby on it, "Is a duel disk. Here I'll show you."

Atticus walked behind Kagome, and took her cards, he held her cards and the disk in front of her to show her how to assemble the disk, and set the cards in.

He was so close to Kagome she felt that she couldn't breath. Atticus took the bottom of the duel disk, unhooked a strap, and adjusted it up to her arm and strapped it on.

"There now you are ready to duel. I'm sure if you ask, Bastion will help you get in practice duels , and tell you how to use your new duel deck."

Kagome slowly around to face Atticus and stepped back a few steps.

"thank you so much." Kagome giggled hugging Atticus and kissing him on the cheek.

"Ahh…It was nothing." Atticus blushed, smiled, and waved his hand.

"okay, but how am I going to get back with all this stuff." kagome asked worriedly.

"I'll walk ya but we gotta be sneaky." Atticus winked at Kagome making her giggle.

Then the two snuck over to the slifer hall. Once their the two said their goodbyes with Atticus and Kagome hugging.

"Bye kagome." Atticus winked at Kagome making her laugh the then he left. Kagome went in her room and finished her homework then went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hey people sorry bout my other stories I will put them back up eventually ok, so please don't be mad, oh read and review, don't own either shows.

Chapter 5:

(a week later)

Kagome and Atticus had gotten close in the past week, and Kagome has been doing good in her classes so she went to the top classes obelisk blue.

"So Atticus, what's been up? How's all your lady friends?" Kagome teased.

"By 'lady friends' if you mean you, I think she's pretty good now that she's standing next to me." Atticus moved his brows up and down and smiled goofily.

"Yeah she's doing great." kagome giggled at Atticus's goofy smile.

"he he so what's been new with you?" Kagome laughed.

"Nothin much just school and surfin." Atticus smiled.

"yeppers." Kagome gave Atticus a friendly hug then.

"So…so back were your from you are…" 'don't say it Atty! That's to cheesy!' Atticus stopped.

"Are you ok Atticus?" Kagome asked pulling back from the hug.

"Ill tell you after class." Atticus hurriedly said as he scrammed outta there.

"O.K…"Kagome shrugged then walked to class.

~~~~~~~Class~~~~~

~~~~~~~~end class~~~~~~

~~~~Outta class~~~~~~

Kagome and Atticus walked side by side laughing at the joke Kagome just cracked.

"so this guy jumped in before he took his socks off?" Atticus laughed.

"umm…no," Kagome sweat dropped. "That has nothing to do with what I just said."

Atticus closed his mouth, feeling embarrassed and stupid.

"So," Kagome said changing the subject. "You wanted to tell me something?"

Atticus blushed, "Well…" He quickly sat down on a nearby bench.

Kagome sat beside him and looked him in the eyes.

"What would you do if I leaned in and kissed you now." He asked suddenly serious.

Kagome fell silent. She was speechless and chose her next words closely.

"You mean like leaning down slowly so you can shake me violently." Kagome joked at the tension.

"I'm serious." Atticus told her.

Kagome looked him in the eyes and smiled a shy smile.

"Thing is, I have never had a real kiss. But I would like my real first kiss to go to you." Atticus leaned in slowly looking Kagome in her eyes asking her permission.

When she nodded he leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her full on the lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying what she was feeling.

Without warning Atticus slipped his toung in her mouth and pulled her closer.

Atticus traced Kagome's spine with his forefinger, and it made Kagome tense up, but that ment nothing. She was defiantly enjoying herself.

Kagome was also thankful Atticus was nothing like Miroku…

At the thought of the feudal era Kagome unwound her arms around Atticus's neck and slid them to his chest and pushed back giving Atticus a confused look.

"What's wrong" He whispered putting his hand on her cheek.

Kagome blushed at herself and flinched Atticus's cold touch on her cheek.

"Im fine." kagome stuttered.

"Back at home…did you-"

"Im single." kagome read his mind(not really) "But not anymore…" Kagome lovingly leaned into Atticus and her wrapped his arms around her and hugged her closer.

Crazily Atticus felt he was in love and little did he know Kagome was thinking along the same line.

Atticus heard Kagome's breath even out, knowing she was asleep after a while he went into a light sleep.

A couple minutes later the two woke up to rain lightly pattering against them, laughing Kagome and Atticus ran to the building.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy well here is chapter six please leave a review. Or else I wont update. Oh and I don't own either shows and I wanna thank my buddy for helping out.

Chapter 6:

Sadly for the two people… a pair of eyes were watching them the whole time. This person had taken a picture of Kagome and Atticus's passionate kiss.

"this is going all over duel academy when im finished." The person said evilly

The next day when Kagome woke up, got dressed, and met Atticus and walked to the schools class room they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a picture of their kiss.

Some guy walked up to them and pat Atticus on the back, "nice going man." Atticus grabbed him by his collar.

"did you do this?" He asked violently.

"no man! Im just saying good because she's…" He stopped right there because of the sharp look in Kagome's eyes.

He quickly broke from Atticus's grip and high tailed it outta there. Before Atticus could follow him Kagome stopped him.

"lets just go to class and act like it never happened."

"how can we?" Atticus asked, "its all over the school!"

Just go Atty!"

After class Kagome and Atticus walked over to a bench on the beach and began to talk about the picture and who might have taken it.

" I don't care what they say as long as I have you im happy." Kagome smiled at Atticus.

Atticus smiled slowly then leaned down to kiss Kagome as a thank you, it was just a quick peck though.

Kagome disagreed with the end and leaned in more so she could kiss him better.

Someone from behind them cleared their throat and the two jumped.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes, this is not a make out session this is a school. I expect better behavior from one of my star pupils." a blond professor stated.

Atticus nervously laughed and scratched the back off his head.

Then crowler walked away and the two began laughing.

"who was that?" Kagome asked kissing Atticus on the cheek.

"that's just crowler, he can be an ass but he is actually pretty cool once you get to know him." Atticus smirked making Kagome laugh.

A little while after the two started a toung war the headed back to their dorms and kissed each other goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy well here is chapter six please leave a review. Or else I won't update. Oh and I don't own either shows. I wanna thank my buddy for helping out, thanks dqbsurf.

Chapter 7:

It has been two months since Kagome and Atticus met and now they are closer.

Kagome and Atticus walked side by side holding hands and laughing."Okay, so he won an anonymous prize and just figured out it was a U-Haul pen?" Atticus asked Kagome.

She stopped laughing and gave Atticus an annoyed look. "No, Atty, that's not what I said at all…"

He licked his tooth, and rolled his eyes cutely, "Oh…" Kagome laughed at him, "Sorry Atty, but that was hilarious!"

"What was!" Atticus asked as he looked at Kagome expectantly for an explanation.

"That face you made, it was so cute!" Kagome giggled while Atticus laughed.

Kagome and Atticus walked down the hall to the dorms, "Umm Kagome, you wanna meet my sister Alexis?" Atticus nervously asked.

"I'd love to meet her Atticus!" Kagome giggled tackling Atticus in a hug.

Atticus hugged Kagome until they fell on the floor. An urge came over Kagome, and she leaned up and kissed Atticus. She was the first one to put her tongue in his mouth. He kissed her back and once again trouble struck.

"Ahem!" crawler was here! Atticus looked to the side and saw crawler with more anger on his face than usual. Kagome quickly got off Atticus and kept her eyes glued to the floor.

'I can't believe I got Atty in trouble again!' Kagome thought as she peeked at Atticus. He was standing tall ready to face whatever Crawler was going to throw at him, Kagome didn't make eye contact.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, this is a school! I will not have this profanity in my school!" Crawler told him. Before he left Atticus caught his attention, "how's this profanity?" Crowler stopped in his tracks and faced Atticus again, "What?"

"I don't get how being in love is so terrible." Atticus told Crowler. "it is not proper behavior and neither is talking back. I expect more from you, Atticus. You know what you should and shouldn't do! Now come with me, you need a talking to by the chandler!" Crowler yelled in frustration.

"Yes mother…" Atticus mumbled so only Kagome could here. She slightly giggled and waved to Atticus… "I love you." Kagome whispered to Atticus right before he left. Then Kagome walked into her dorm and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hello all viewers, sorry it has taken so long to continue writing… It is not an excuse but I have been exhausted. Well on with the show… I mean story.**

******%%%%8%%%%******

**Chapter 8**

Kagome the next day walked up to Bastion seems he was walking down the hall, "Hey Bastion, I have a favor to ask. It's important and I know only you can do it." Kagome encouraged.

"Hm… Well I am pretty smart, what can I do for ya Kagome?" Bastion gloated, "well when I was 15 demon centipede dragged me down the well at my shrine in Tokyo. (Tells story) and in the Shikon (tells story) and that's how I got here!"

Bastion stood there looking stupidly at Kagome… "So lemme get this straight, he beat him with a shoe?" Kagome's face twisted in education, Bastion seriously looked flabbergasted.

'Oh… My… God! What is up people saying random things that have nothing to do with what I told them?!' Kagome growled in her head her eyes twitching.

"Anyway! Can you… Help me with a dimension crossover?" Kagome shrugged and put on her best smile, "sure," Bastion answered almost instantaneously, "but it'll be about 7 to 10 months…" Bastion stated, "I can wait!"

I told him excitedly practically jumping in her spot.

"Well, all right then. I'll see you around. The portal to different dimension is like rocket science!" Bastion stated nonchalantly. Kagome quickly walked away from him.

**Different view**

Atticus sat in chancellor's office… He didn't look to pleased even, "so," Crowler says, "how do we light him up?" Crowler's face looked mischievous.

"We are. I want Atticus's side of the story." Chancellor said as he looked out his window. Scratch that, "I was just showing my love to Kagome. Crowler asked like it's a bad thing." Atticus explained.

"Well, it's not a good thing Mr. Rhodes. I understand what young love fills like, on school grounds I'd appreciate it if you kept the love to a minimum." Chancellor stated in a serious voice.

"Right…" Atticus mumbled, Chancellor Shepherd turned to Atticus and smiled at him, "now get out a here boy, but no more mooking on my school grounds!" Chancellor laughed as he explains this.

Once Atticus was let go he saw Kagome sitting on the floor across the hall crying. Suddenly Atticus don't worry Rison him as he rushed over to Kagome and bent down to level with her.

"Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?" Atticus asked just as Kagome grabbed a hold of him, pulled him into a hug, and began crying.

"Oh Atticus, I miss them so much!" Kagome cried, Atticus wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist holding her tight to him, "who?" Atticus asked.

"Everyone, my friends/brothers, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru. I miss my sister/friend Sango. I even miss Kikyo, and I definitely miss Shippo. I've been taking care of him till I came here. God! I miss them." Kagome cried, Atticus tightened his hold around her, trying to comfort her.

"Atticus, you don't know about my past so a minute tell you. When I was 15 I was dragged down a well I centipede demon 500 years into the past, and that's how I met Inuyasha. I found out later that I was the reincarnation of his dead lover so he tried to kill me (Tell story)." Kagome mumbled tears rolling down her face, "the Shikon told me to choose between the Rakia, Makia, or the alternate world which is here. I chose here, and when I did I was knocked out… I guess the dimensions got screwed up because my Miko powers can tell, and then I woke up to see your face not far from mine. So I asked bastion to help me with a dimension travel thingy." Kagome explained.

Atticus just stared at Kagome like she was crazy, "well I've heard crazier things. So you asked Bastion to make a do-hiky thing to help you go to a different dimension, where demons are along with your family?" Atticus raised a delicate brown eyebrow.

"Yes, do you want to come?" Kagome asked shyly her face flushing with a blush as she twiddled her fingers, Atticus blinked at the question.

"Uhh… Sure why not, because I do better protect my girl." Atticus smiled as Kagome's blush deepened, "so when are we going?" Atticus asked with a smile on his face.

"In 7 to 10 months Bastion said." Kagome said giggling when Atticus kissed her on the cheek, her blush finally died down.

"Fine with me." Atticus help Kagome to her feet and they walked to the dorm areas, said goodbye, and then went to their own dorms, each thinking about it.

****%%%%8%%%%****

**A/N:**** Well… There you go that was chapter 8… I hope you enjoyed. Sorry all the chapters are so short… We were very young when we made this.**

**Well at least I have my writing buddy with me now, well hope you enjoyed… Maybe leave a review?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **hey guys this is the ninth chapter of, 'The Breaking Dimensions' I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, even though it's been a while I know I am. I am still getting used to this Dragon speaking things, so the words might come out here. Well on with the story, leave your comment.**

&_._&

_**Chapter 9**_

'**two weeks later' (LEMON!)**

Everything was going great, Kagome had met Atticus's sister who turned out to be a beautiful woman who strong and independent.

Kagome and Atticus line Kagome storm talking when Atticus leaned in and kissed Kagome full on the lips. He sucked on her bottom lip, letting Kagome know he wanted entrance she granted it immediately.

Once he had his tongue in her mouth, Atticus shifted his hand from her shoulder to her back and trailed his hand along her spin causing Kagome to shiver. Kagome moved her hand from Atticus's face to his arms and pulled herself closer to him, deepening their kiss.

Atticus then had a 'naughty' thought surface in his mind. Atticus carefully slid his hand down Kagome's side, past her butt and to her thigh. Behind her knee Atticus put his hand and pulled her up.

The force made him fall backwards on Kagome's bed and Kagome straddle him on top. They continued their tongue war and Atticus slid his hand up the side of her hip and felt the trim of her jacket (And with his other hand) unbuttoned the front of her jacket so he could pull it off.

Kagome nervously pulled away from the kiss and looked into Atticus's eye who's looked confused; Kagome's looked scared and unsure.

"I won't hurt you," Atticus rubbed Kagome's cheek with two fingers, his eyes full of love, "I promise." His loving tone convinced Kagome and she nodded at him with a loving smile. Atticus quickly pushed Kagome's head down and kissed her.

He took her hips with both hands and pushed her up so he could kiss her neck, she in turn rested her head on top of Atticus's head.

Atticus then slipped his fingers under Kagome's shirt and pulled it off, revealing a light blue bra covering her breasts.

"No fair." Kagome pouted, her face flushed and her eyes twinkling. "What's not?" Atticus asked confused as he stared up at his girlfriend.

Kagome pushed herself up and shifted her body so she could look into Atticus's eyes. "Your shirt is still on, jacket and all!" Kagome stated, eyes flashing.

'What a shame!' Atticus quickly sat Kagome up and took his jacket off along with his turtle neck underneath. Afterwards Kagome tackled Atticus onto the bed again; he quickly turned the tables so he was on top.

In a flash their pants and underwear were off as well, Atticus positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid himself in till he hit her barrier.

Looking into her eyes and seeing she knew what was to come he thrust into her, breaking the hymen and causing tears to stream down her face, he held still whispering soothing words into her ears as she got use to his length, then felt her move her hips experimentally.

Getting the memo Atticus raised his lips to hers and started a sloppy kiss as he pulled out and thrust into her, setting a pace that caused them both to moan and writher in pleasure.

Atticus heard a louder moan then the others and continued to thrust into her with renewed vigor, causing the girl under him to writher in absolute pleasure as she dug her nails into his back.

After a while the pace became frantic and Atticus could tell he was reaching his peak, felling Kagome suddenly squeeze around his length and let go, and he thrust into her deeply and released his seed.

As their breathing calmed down Atticus pulled out of her causing them both to moan and laid beside her, wrapping his arm protectively around her.

"Atticus," Kagome whispered as she snuggled into his chest, "We now belong to each other." At this Atticus held Kagome to him tighter a smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

"I love you." Bothe simultaneously whispered as they drifted off into wonderlands, both feeling complete and joyful, unknown as to what challenges would face them.

&%_%& _**(END LEMON!)**_

Kagome slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes to see another pair of chocolate brown eyes staring into her own, with a smile Kagome leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to Atticus's, who returned the kiss.

"Good morning." Atticus whispered hugging Kagome closer to his naked body, causing her to shiver with lust, "Good morning back to you my love." Kagome giggled and kissed Atticus on the lips, who in turn deepened it, until Kagome pulled back, grinning like a cat who had their cannery.

"Not now, we can later, it is our last day of schooling before our vacation." Kagome whispered seductively, Atticus felt his left eye twitch but agreed as the two got out of bed and dressed.

Once dressed the two walked to the classroom, when they reached the hall they say a picture of Kagome sitting on Atticus shirtless, though you couldn't see their faces you knew it was them.

Kagome covered her face and looked away from everyone as a passerby walked up to Atticus grinning as he eyed Kagome, Atticus glared at the man as he stepped in front of Kagome.

"Nice going, man." He grinned at Atticus when he couldn't see Kagome, Instinctively Atticus grabbed the guy by his cooler, "What was that?!" Atticus growled through clenched teeth.

"Well she's-" the man began, Kagome snapped her red hot face up and with that the man ran for his life like Freddy cougar was after him. When the man was out of sight Atticus looked over Kagome his eyes sad.

"I'm so sorry." Atticus whispered to Kagome, his eyes stating he wished he could hold her, a tap on his shoulder interrupted them and Atticus was about to explode that person until you looked and saw it was Zane.

"Hey, what is going on?" Zane asked both of them, his eyes holding confusion. "Things… Love. Trouble…" Atticus reluctantly replied.

"Do you know who is doing this to us Zane?" Kagome asked shyly her face still flushed with embarrassment, "… I'm not quite sure, but I think Chazz is suspicious. I saw him snooping around last night." Zane explained.

"We've gotta get to class." Atticus solemnly said. In class, Crowler held up a picture of Atticus and Kagome, he did not look happy.

"Don't blush Kagome," Cyrus told Kagome from behind her, "he will figure it out." Kagome's eyes widened in shock but she didn't blush.

"You know, to?" Kagome whispered back, "well you to kind of stick out, and he blushed to get suspicious." Cyrus explained, "Thanks!"

"I want to know; who took this? Who are the two in this picture? And why was this happening on school grounds?!" Crowler yelled red in the face.

"It's that new chick and Atticus!" Some kid yelled, "How do you know?" Question questioned them.

"Yeah, that could be anybody!" Some other kid yelled, "No it's them." Chazz replied coolly. "You know what? I think you all should mind your own business!" Zane defended sharply which made the whole room quiet.

"Come on you Duff, you can clearly see its Atticus and Kagome." Chazz said coolly, eyes twitching and irritation which was his only giveaway.

"Would you call me, and how could you see it clearly in black and white, unless you took it." Zane smirked. Kagome and Zane looked at Chazz only to see him look away, "what are you talking about? I taked nothin'." Chazz said his face turned.

"That doesn't even…" Atticus cut off then continued, "never mind." Atticus finished, "okay since it is the last day at the Academy… I will let it slide… for now." Crowler growled out clearly irritated.

~End class~

Zane sat in Kagome's chair and Atticus sat on Kagome's bed watching her pack up close to go to Atticus's secret summerhouse.

"So, I believe the fluffy hairdo, Chazz right." Kagome thought hard her brow creasing with her thoughts. Zane smirked, and Atticus laugh.

"You might be right love; he did look away when he talked about it." Atticus commented, "Agreed." Zane stated in his monotone voice.

'Reminds me of Sesshomaru.' Kagome side, next thing you know Atticus was by Kagome side hugging her to him. "I miss them, I miss my family." Kagome cried, Atticus kissed the top of her head as he rocked her back and forth.

"I think I'll leave you all alone, bye." Zane stated in a confused voice. When Zane was gone Atticus carried Kagome over to her bed and sat her down on his lap as he sat down.

"You'll get to see them again Kagome, don't worry." Atticus encouraged as he continued to kiss to the top of her head.

"Thank you, Atticus. I love you." Kagome whispered turning his lap kissing him, after their brief little kiss Kagome got back up and finished packing.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she felt a wave of nausea run through her, she ran to the bathroom connected to the room and hurled into the toilet, Atticus was by her side in a minute as he held her hair out of her face.

When Kagome was done emptying her stomach she sat down and Atticus pulled her onto his lap sitting on the bathroom floor, "What's wrong love?" Atticus asked as he held her to him.

"Atticus, what if I'm… Pregnant?" Kagome whispered slowly, making Atticus stiffen in shock. "Uh… What…n… No… Kagome wha-" Atticus was cut off by Kagome who looked deep in thought.

"We were not wearing a condom." Kagome said slowly, she looked extremely nervous and Atticus sat there wide eyed.

"Oh-, no." Atticus moaned, "what's so wrong with having a kid with me?" Kagome bowed her head crying, Atticus felt his panic rising.

"No wait, that's not what I meant, I would love to have a kid but not now were still teenagers!" Atticus stated in a rushed voice.

"You're about to be 20!" Kagome argued, "what? N-No! Who told you_ that_?" Atticus stated eyes wide. "Zane…" Kagome replied simply getting off Atticus's lap.

"Stupid Zane." Atticus stated, "When were YOU planning to tell Me?" Kagome cried out in anger. "I didn't think it was important, oh Kagome please don't cry." Atticus hugged Kagome to him, Kagome tried to struggle out but gave up and wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"I'm scared. I have been sick in the mornings and have had awful mood swings. I don't know what to do." Kagome cried, Atticus just sat there holding Kagome to letting her cry on him as he too was scared witless. Atticus picked Kagome up and carried her over to her bed and laid her down and laid beside her wrapping his arms around her.

"Whatever happens I will stay by your side." Atticus stated calmly, then Kagome got up and finished packing then the two walked out the door to the boat dock, the two then set the boat to the Rez Island where Atticus's secret vacation house was, had sex and went to sleep at 6 AM.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**A/N:** well hey guys the chapters finished be sure to leave a review I'd like to know to think of dqbsurf's and my story.


End file.
